Luffy and Nami: Adventures in Konaha
by DreadGod
Summary: When Luffy and Nami get pulled into a unfamiliar world on the brink of world they are forced to search for a way home but they arent the only ones to arrive from their world. As the Akatsuki make their move to destroy the village will the visitors help or hinder a war that will decide the fate of the Shinobi world.
1. Falling into a New World

_Bwhahaha Your lord and master returns! (crickets chirps) oh well one day ill be worshipped... lol anyway this story popped into my head randomly and i felt i owed it to the story to at least write out the first chapter and let the readers decide if i continue or not. Read and Review thank you _

Thrown Over Board

_The New world was a mystery _was all Luffy could think as the sea lit up lit the sun beneath the Thousand Sunny. While he could hear the screams of the Navigator ordering everyone to brace the ship for whatever may come he wasn't listening as he sat on the Figure head of the ship. The view bellow him was mystifying the shades of green and brown if Luffy was a little less sane he could swear he was looking at trees like the Thousand Sunny was floating in the sky.

The sounds of Cannon ball fire woke the captain from his thoughts as he reflexively sent a fist to the side of him just in time to catch a cannon ball from hitting the he caught it he flung in back even harder than it was shot causing the enemy ship to capsize from the blast. Luffy looked briefly to the ship of screaming profanity before returning his gaze to the sea and the illusion of the trees bellow. He heard his name called several times but couldn't bring himself to turn away from the bewitching sea.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Came the scream from a very pissed off navigator as her fist collided with the top of Luffy's head. The rubber man winced finally turning around to see the orange haired woman with her long hair covering most of her face. He saw redness in her cheeks and knew she was pissed at him.

"Oh Nami what's up?" Luffy questioned with a smile on his face despite the bump on his head that somehow poked through his Strawhat.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP? We nearly die travelling through a storm and are almost capsized by another pirate ship and all you have to say is what's up? IDIOT!" Nami screamed before unleashing her fury on the rubber man who for his part just took it absent mindedly. When she was finally done he just looked up apologized with a smile and turned back to the sea looking at the deep blue bellow.

"Luffy… what's what are you looking at?" Nami questioned as she looked over her captains shoulder only to catch a mesmerizing glimpse of green explode across the sea revealing trees and mountains bellow them.

"Shishishi… Do you see it Nami? The trees and mountains? What is it?" Luffy said mystified he couldn't look at her but he could smell the slight tang of mikans in her hair. He felt her sit down behind him with her head resting on his shoulder blade.

"I… I don't know maybe it's a mirage? I've never heard about a mirage covering the entire sea like this… It's so…" Nami whispered out as she was speechless with the sight in front of them.

"Beautiful." Luffy whispered out only getting a hum in response from Nami. All was quiet for the longest time to the two whom despite hearing the disproval from the chef behind them followed by protests as he was physically dragged away by the swordsman and the archaeologist. They saw the sun meet the horizon only to birth a brighter mirage as the world bellow them grew more vibrant more real.

"Luffy, Nami its time for dinner." Robin spoke softly as she approached the two who hadn't moved in hours. She wondered what had happened to put them in their current situation but in all honesty was happy the two were spending some time together. Nami hadn't been in the best of moods as of recent if Robin were to say it would be because Luffy hadn't been paying much attention to her. Although Nami would never mention it but Robin had a great suspicion that for some time the navigator had a thing for the captain.

Robin wasn't sure what to be more surprised about the fact that Luffy hadn't jumped at the mention of dinner or that from her close view she could see that Nami was holing Luffy's hand. She smiled to herself and made an attempt to leave the two alone before she saw a bright light on the sea. It was entrancing as it pulled her closer to the figure head till she was sitting next to Luffy and Nami.

"I've never heard of such a phenomenon.." As the light spread into the sight of a forest that had the other two transfixed. Luffy and Nami's eyes never moved from the sight until the saw blue in the horizon a bright blue.

"Neh Nami what is that?" Luffy pointed at the bright blue light that they were approaching them fast. Nami's eyes widened as she saw the light blue of the ocean approaching at a rapid pace leaving the forest behind.

"It's the sea we are looking at the sea within the sea!" Nami shouted as she was pulled from her dazed state and pulling herself and Luffy to their feet as Robin merely burst into petals and reappeared futher away from the figure head. Luffy and Nami weren't as lucky. As they attempted to jump off the figure head the Thousand Sunny took a nose dive into the water as the bright blue water shot up and grabbed hold of both of them and ripped them from the ship.

"LUFFY! NAMI! Everyone come quick!" Robin screamed as she sent a plethora of hands to grab on to Luffy and Nami but it was too late the light blue water swallowed them up before the rest of the Strawhats could even reach the deck. All that was left in the sea was the reflection of the stars above

"WAAAAAAHHH! Luffy! Help me!" Nami screamed out as she plummeted to the earth with her hand stretched out. Luffy grabbed her hand and pulled the girl close to himself till he could fell the girl wrap around him in a death grip as the plummeted to the sea bellow.

"Nami I'm gonna send us towards land so hang on!" Luffy screamed out before sending one of his arms to grab on to the nearest tree nearly 500 feet away. After what seemed like forever Luffy felt his arm touch the nearest tree, so Luffy grabbed on and let nature take its course as he wrapped his body around Nami hoping to protect her from any damage they might take in their landing.

"LUFFY!" Was all Luffy heard before they collided with the trees smashing through at least ten of them before finally getting imbedded into a huge tree. Luffy tilted his head down to look at Nami's sleeping form before passing out himself. He heard the sound of footsteps but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes.

"Naruto! Where are you going! Kakashi told us to wait till he confirmed the sounds! The dog nins are good at recon to you know!" The pink haired ninja screamed as she sprinted to keep up with her teammate. They had been training in preparation to head to the great Ninja summit only to be interrupted by a loud explosion ripping through half the forest. From the trajectory Kakashi had claimed it was an attack from the coast. He had told both her and the blonde ninja in front of her to stay put not knowing if it was an Akatsuki attack or not.

"Like Hell I'm gonna let those Assholes attack us like that! Hurry up Sakura I think it came from over there!" Naruto yelled back as the boy multiplied into a dozen of him before scattering forward before stopping at the explosion. A line of trees had been knocked down leading to a final impact having left a limp form imbedded into the tree. Naruto was the first to investigate as he walked closer to the tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto called to the pink haired medic who for her part was still catching up to the blonde. She finally landed and saw the impact it was a man. She looked at the man's sleeping face and felt a slight blush as she saw his scarred but youthful appearance. She was shocked to see his appendages twisted to the angles they were but was also surprised to see no broken bones sticking out of his skin. Sakura moved closer lifting the man's head slightly to reveal an orange lock of hair.

"Naruto pull this man from the tree carefully please." Sakura said calmly as she watched the blonde ninja pry the man from the tree. After a few moments the man was pried free reveling that he had a young woman probably 4 years older than Sakura herself was tangled in the man's limbs and another surprise came to Sakura as the man's appendages reformed the shape of normal appendages.

"Sakura! Naruto! Get back!" Came the calm and collected voice of Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura looked towards him and a number of ANBU operatives. The operatives merely walked past the two ninjas and grabbed the mysterious people. No words were spoken for a moment as the ANBU members picked up the two before the man's arm wove its way around the orange haired woman. The ANBU tried their best to remove the arm before one of them went for a kunai.

"No." One word was uttered out of the man before the operatives either fell to the ground or sank to their knees. Even Sakura elt slightly dizzy at the man's voice, Naruto blinked repeatedly, and Kakashi sucked in a quick breath. Th operatives looked to the man before putting the woman against the man and tying them together.

"Thank you Hatake Kakashi for your assistance in apprehending these mysterious persons. You will be rewarded upon return to the village." One ANBU member spoke quietly before motioning to two of the operatives to lift the man and women. They turn to leave with both man and woman lifted and bound.

"Wait where are you taking those two they might be seriously injured after the crash! At least let me look at them!" Sakura yelled before the ANBU could sprint away they stopped and turned to her. Sakura could hear both Naruto and Kakashi whisper her name sympathetically before she herself gulped.

"These are dark times Miss and with the Akatsuki and many other notorious criminals running amuck we can't overlook such suspicious circumstances as well as that man's Genjutsu he made no hand signs or even opened his eyes which is troubling. As for their injuries… They will be taken care of by the Hokage herself as soon as we return to the village." The ANBU said before they all disappeared without any further interruption. Sakura stood there quiet for a moment before feeling Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. She looked to his calm eyes as she could see he was trying to comfort her.

"Kakashi…. I don't feel right about this that man he was protecting that women. I don't know how he did it but that man had his entire body wrapped around her. He… He didn't seem to have any ill intentions. Can… Can we head back to the village to make sure they are treated right?" Sakura spoke quietly knowing the sleeping face she had witnessed wasn't evil like the Akatsuki or… Sasuke. She turned and looked to Kakashi who looked miffed over something while Kakashi looked as if he was pondering for a moment before smiling.

"Sure why not. I think our training went well today anyway don't you think?" Kakshi said smiling before leaving heading in the direction of the village followed by a smiling Sakura leaving behind an envious and jealous Naruto. He had saw the light flush that she hadn't used since Sasuke was around. Naruto had a bad feeling about all this before huffing and following the two into the forest.


	2. Break Out

_Your lord and master DreadGod returns all bow down and worship me! (Crickets) fuck it on with the show... Ok so I got alot of reviews and stuff on comments about the pairings and let me just say this it will be a secret til it is known out right and even then it might still be questionable. lol read and review thanks _

Breakout! Konaha capture the rogue nins!

It took close to four hours for Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto to return to the village. All Sakura could think about were the two people the ANBU had taken away, the man's appendages were impossibly flexible, and what could have possible throw the two that distance. Sakura and Kakashi had both chosen to head to the Hokage's office with Naruto tailing behind miffed with Sakura's worry over a man she had never met before. They finally reached her office only for someone to tell them that both the Hokage and her assistant Shizune had headed to medical an hour ago. The three ninjas rushed off to the Hospital to find the Hokage and get an update.

Upon heading to the hospital they saw a number of ANBU members watching the exits not letting anyone come in or out. The three ninjas walked to the front and saw the same ANBU from the forest, he made a move to look in their direction before turning his head straight again.

"Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Please turn around and leave the Hokage as well as others are interrogating the captives. Hatake Kakashi you will be paid as soon as the Hokage is done please wait nearby." The ANBU spoke quietly but authoritatively.

"But I'm the Hokage's apprentice as well as one of the people who discovered the captives you have to allow me through!" Sakura almost yelled looking at the ANBU operative only seeing his mask.

"Sakura… We will talk to the Hokage later. I'm sure they are taking good care of the captives, now I think its best if we go now ok?" Kakashi spoke softly to her calming the pink haired ninja down. Before a window breaking alerted everyone to the 4th floor where a ninja had been thrown out. The next thing they knew a gigantic fist ripped its way through half the building.

"I knew those two were trouble! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as he and his shadow clones scaled the wall in a matter of seconds and found their way to the third floor. Sakura followed wordlessly as Kakashi went to help the ninja that had been thrown from the window.

"You bastards where is Nami!"The man in the red cardigan screamed as he flung himself at both Shizune and the Hokage herself Tsunade. Both had taken the defensive since the man had awoken unable to slow or deter the man. The man had pulled the Strawhat that was dangling from his neck onto his head and over his eyes.

" Gum Gum Jet pistol!" The man screamed slamming a fist into Shizune's face sending her rocketing back into the wall. While Tsunade jumped to attack the boy only to get the same effect as last time her attack merely bounced off the man before the man kneed her and tossed her into a wall herself.

"Ugh Inoichi regain control of him! Shikaku restrain him!" Tsunade barked out to the two ninja who had finally returned from being hit by a gigantic fist. Both Gasping from their injuries went straight back to offensive.

"Shadow-Neck Binding Technique." Skikaku said as a shadow dashed towards the man only for the man to disappear in a puff of steam before kicking Shikaku in the head knocking him out of the room again. Inoichi for his part locked into Luffy for a moment but was torn from the mental connection by sheer willpower causing the ninja to double over in pain. The man grabbed hold of the Hokages neck and tightened his grip.

"Where is she!?" Where is Nami?!" The man screamed out before slamming her against the wall and letting go. He felt several presences scaling the wall outside.

"Gum Gum Jet Whip!" The man screamed before sending his leg through the ground he couldn't see them but he was sure he took out at least four of the presences. He had just enough time to pull his leg out of the ground before he saw Naruto as well as a clone climb through the gape in the wall.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" One of the blondes called out as a blue orb appeared in his hand after the other blonde did some hand movements over it. The ball rushed at the man hitting its mark and launching the man out of the room.

"Naruto that doesn't work the man repels physical damage!" Tsunade screamed at the young Ninja who quickly went for a kunai in his pack. He held it in his hand awaiting the man with the Strawhat but only felt a burst of wind and then a bash to the back of the head.

"Naruto! You bastard!" Tsunade screamed before throwing her fist into the man's gut only to receive the same reaction of her last contact, the man barely even budged. He looked down at her his eyes glaring as his fist shot back and started steaming, before catching flames.

"Gum Gum RedHaw!..."

"No stop! Please the orange haired woman! That's who you want right? We will give her to you! Please just don't kill her!" Sakura screamed the pink haired ninja carrying a kunai in had looked to the man with the flaming fist as it cooled as he turned to glare at Sakura.

"Where is she? Tell me!" The man screamed as he pushed the drained Hokage to the ground. Turning to Sakura, the Ninja looked over his physique and realized not one person was able to hurt him. She tried to figure out his Justu but before she could analyze she was pulled out of her thoughts by his hand wrapping around her throat.

"Bring in the woman!" Hokage screamed before three ANBU operatives appeared along with a large number of ninja all carrying kunai surrounded the intruder led by the Kakashi. Naruto and Tsunade got back up to their feet, Naruto rubbing the bruise he received. The three ANBU operatives moved a side for a woman tied in restraints. Luffy looked to Nami and smiled before tossing the pink haired ninja to the side.

"Luffy! They wouldn't tell me if you were alright! Oh thank god you're ok!" Nami cried out as she ran over to stand by a relief filled Luffy. Luffy ripped Nami's restraints as soon as he did Nami pulled out her Sorcery Clima-tact and aimed it at the Ninjas.

"Nami we are leaving. Let's go!" Luffy screamed as Nami spun her Clima-tact as Luffy body almost faded away in the steam that was pouring off him.

"Mirage Tempo!" Nami screamed out before spreading her and Luffy into fours. As the ninjas watched the act they failed to notice both Luffy and Nami had ran out of the building and into the village. As the mirage disappeared all the ANBU left to chase after the two.

"Sakura! What were you thinking!" Tsunade screamed as she went over to her young apprentice who stood tears in her eyes as she gently rubbed the bruise that was forming on her neck. Naruto looked worried over to his friend but before he had time to comfort her he heard Kakashi tell him to follow the other Ninjas and capture the two intruders.

Master Tsunade… I… He was going to…I couldn't let him… I'm sorry." Sakura said as she looked to the ground only to have her chin tilted up and hugged by Tsunade.

"Thank you Sakura, but those two have strange Justus that we can't have running around town so I'm going to send you out as well. Those two are our top priority I want them found and brought back to me for questioning. If we can afford it be peaceful." Tsunade said before standing up and looking for Shizune who had been knocked away and hadn't returned.

With that Sakura nodded her head and left the building as well looking to the distant a large storm cloud had formed over at least half the town. Sakura looked to the ground and saw half of her friends talking and preparing. She jumped down to meet Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Shino.

"So what's the plan Shikamaru? Our dads couldn't even take down that one guy?" Ino questioned quietly fuming over the fact that her father had been beaten.

"I don't see what's the problem so if the guy can stretch and change size so can I!" Choji screamed before throwing a handful of chips into his mouth and chomping them down.

"It's different than that though he's also faster than Lee from what Shikamaru's dad said." Tenten said informatively as she looked to the smartest person in the group.

"Will you guys be quiet! I'm trying to think damn such a headache… What about the girl I hear shes responsible for the storm over there right?" Shikamaru said quietly looking to the group.

"It has been confirmed that she has somewhat control of the nearby weather." Shino said blankly and slightly disappointed at the lack of people acknowledging him.

"Hmm how are Naruto and Kiba doing?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular.

"From what I'm getting from the static between messengers on the battlefield; Naruto and Kiba haven't exactly been successful in their attempt to hit the man and the woman hasn't even been seen minus tiny clouds that keep appearing around the man." Neji said as he held his hand to his ear and transmitter.

"Hmm Sakura I need you, Lee, Shino, Ino and Tenten. I'll tell you the plan on the way… Let's go now before those two tear up the town." Shikamaru spoke before the mentioned Ninjas disappeared heading into the storm of freezing rain and hail.

"What the hell is with this weather!"Tenten screamed as she held herself in an attempt to get some warmth. The other ninja found themselves doing the same as they reached the back area of the village. The saw a familiar orange jump suited ninja as well as nearly a hundred clones charging rasengans and hurdling at a huge arm being used at a shoulder. The arm pushed through all of them blasting them apart and launching the original Naruto towards the group.

"Damn damn damn that hurt…" Naruto wheezed out as he tried to get up but fell to the ground. Sakura and Shino ran over to him to tend to his wounds .

"Lee go take him on Tenten go provide back up… Ino I know this is asking for a lot but I need you to restrain his mind. I'll restrain his body long enough for you to connect. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto when the man is combatted you will have a short amount of time to grab the girl." Shikamaru commanded with ever ninja nodding except Sakura. The pink haired ninja had a sudden flash back to when she had first seen the man his serene smile as the orange haired girl and the berserk look he had when he couldn't find her .

"No… That would only make him go berserk again. Shikamaru give me a few minutes to see if I can calm him down. Please I know he isn't bad." Sakura pleaded not waiting for an answer and heading in the mans direction. Yet again she heard pleads from behind her but Sakura ignored it until she reached the man.

"Luffy…" Sakura practically whispered out.

"Eh? How do you know my name! Who are you!" Luffy yelled out as he prepared to shoot his arm out.

"I heard Nami say it… Please Luffy I need you to stop we aren't bad people. We just… It's a bad time for us… I know you're not a bad man and you have Nami so please just stop…" Sakura cried out wincing under his penetrating eyes. He seemed to think it over for a bit before an invisible fist hit his head and he crumpled to his knees.

"Luffy lets stop this! We don't know where we are…" A voice said before Nami appeared from behind Luffy and walked up to the pink haired Ninja.

"Hello! My name is Nami who are you?" Nami said in a very sweet voice as she walked over to the pink haired ninja with her hand out. It when unnoticed by Nami but Luffy and Sakura saw ninjas ontop of every roof seeable waiting for whatever was to happen.

"Ummm Hi I'm Sakura and I think it's a little late but welcome to The village hidden in the trees." Sakura smiled back before looking back up and watching as all the ninja backed up except for the Hokage headed over to them.

"Sakura if you could back away from our new friends that would be for the best. You two are Nami and Luffy so I've collected. I am Tsunade Hokage and leader of this village. We wish to ask you two a few questions after some consideration on how you handled the situation we will question you both together. If you say no my friends above will block out the sky in blades… If you say yes I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Tsunade spoke out seriously before Luffy walked past Sakura and up to Tsunade.

"We woke up separated and instead of telling me she was alive you said you were asking the questions. Then I was frozen still, while my mind was entered for information. If you would have done things differently this could have been entirely different. We won't answer your questions but know that we won't be causing any problems. I promise. Let's go Nami." Luffy said tilting his hat over his eyes and walking down the road Nami had called off the storm moments after Tsunade and Luffy started talking. Nami looked towards the ninjas then back at Luffy before letting off a miffed sigh and following Luffy.

"This isn't a smart move Luffy!" Tsunade yelled after him. Only for the man to continue walk with Nami close by.

"Sakura… Since you were able to defuse this situation so well I would like you to do recon on them. They don't seem to have any bad intentions they are just defiant." Tsunade said sternly wishing they had taken to questioning the two differently. She would have Sakura watch the pair and have a number of ANBU watch over both Sakura and the pair. She looked to the roof tops and saw all the ninja dispersing and for a second watching Rock Lee and Kiba pull away a pouting Naruto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pink haired ninja walked the rooftops not far of where both Luffy and Nami resided they had chosen to rest in a park. With Luffy lying down against a tree and Nami on a bench Sakura believed they were talking over their situation. She needed a better look as she jumped down from her perch and proceeded through the park finally reaching a bush.

"Ne Luffy where do you think we are?" Nami said sullenly she missed the crew already and it hadn't even been a day.

"You're the Navigator..shishishi.. Ow Nami that hurt!" Luffy pouted out as Nami laughed lightly before running her hand along his cheek. Luffy eyes widened slightly before closing happily. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy for reasons she couldn't understand.

"Hey Sakura… I'm not the best person to play hide and sink with anymore." Luffy laughed out as he and Nami witnessed the pink haired girl burst from out behind the bush and attempt to hide again before realizing there was no where she could hide without being seen at this point.

"Oh Sakura! Can you help us out? I don't think we are in the New World anymore…." Nami waved as Sakura came over to the two deciding the best way to do recon was to be out in the open.


	3. Drunken Confessions

_Bwahaha Your lord and Master returns! Bow and pray he stays because my muse is random lol (crickets chirp) one day i will be loved... Alright anyway folks i know i said i was done with this fic but i couldnt stay away after i continued to think about the potential so i am back. Author notes at the end Read and Review please and enjoy._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Drunken Confessions ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After talking to Sakura for quite some time Luffy and Nami had been caught up on the current situation throughout the village the Akatsuki had begun a hunt for tailed demon hosts known as Jinchuriki having captured and expelled the demon be means of killing the hosts. They had learned for that reason the Akatsuki had targeted, Naruto who held the strongest of the tailed demons, for dead. There had been multiple attacks by the group up till now ending with the death of an older shinobi by the name of Asuma Sarutobi causing much pain to many of Sakura's friend's pain. She had told them of the death of the great sanin Jiraiya and how the gloom of war and pain hung over the village and that they wouldn't have acted in such a manner to Luffy and Nami if the circumstances were different.

As for Sakura she was told a multitude of stories and adventures that the two had gone on. She wasn't sure if she could call them pirates since in her eyes pirates were supposed to be evil, but Luffy quickly told her that it wasn't that they were bad it was that they were free to do what they wanted. She was told of a world that didn't match her own a world covered in ocean and islands while she was sure there were other continents on her own world she was also sure she had never once heard of a Grandline or a New world.

The sun had gone down a little while ago as the Nami and Sakura sat on the bench talking of what could have possibly happened while Luffy who had gotten bored climbed into a tree and laid across a branch with his Straw Hat covering his eyes sleeping lightly know that as long as Nami knew what was going on he wouldn't have to.

"So you're saying you have never heard of anything I've just talked about? I mean I could understand if this was maybe an isolated island but that wouldn't explain why my log pose is flipping out like this… Ugh this isn't good hopefully the others will be alright without us for a bit til we can figure out how to get back." Nami said worriedly as Sakura looked towards her with a frown she felt bad for the older woman and her care free companion.

"I'm sure if you both go in to see lady Tsunade tomorrow we can help you to out some how… But that would require Luffy going too and I don't think he likes her too much." Sakura said tiltling her head up to see Luffy laying on his back on the branch the small sounds of his snores letting the two ladies know he was still asleep.

"Ha you let me worry about Luffy trust me for all his stubbornness if there's one thing he would do anything for is the crew. He won't be happy but if it's the only way he will go and talk to the Hokage with me." Nami smiled brightly proud of her sleeping captain wishing he was closer so she could see his sleeping face.

"He sounds like Naruto except Naruto is a little more active when lost hehe. Although Luffy isn't as obnoxious as Naruto so I think it works out." Sakura smiled before Nami broke out into hysterical laughter having trouble breathing.

"Sakura I'm sorry but you haven't had to spend a month on a ship with him he can get really annoying when he's in a mood especially when we have to start rationing food I bet you haven't had to eat your rice bowl with a knife in hand to protect your food from a hand that can stretch an infinite distance. Not that he would do that to me or Robin but the guys have their food stolen at least once a day." Nami said exasperated looking up towards Luffy and holding back the urge to shake him out of the tree for all her meals that were ruined due to the rubber headed bastard.

"He can't be that bad if you're all so dedicated to him. I can't imagine leaving my home that I spent so long gaining the money to set it free to join a pirate crew for anyone. I'd miss everyone here too much." Sakura smiled thinking of the sad situation Nami had gone through but to the happiness she had found. Nami lost her exasperated face almost immediately replaced by a face Sakura knew so well one of admiration, one of caring, one of love.

"It wasn't that hard of a decision when it happened… He… He caught me when I had fallen to my lowest Sakura. Before I had betrayed him it was like I was in a dream like all the bad things never happened like I had a clean slate and could just start over… Betraying them… Betraying him was one of the hardest things I had ever done and at that moment I thought that I had never deserved it that I had become the very thing I hated the most, but he came for me. When I saw him I knew he deserved someone and tried to push him away I even hit him but he wouldn't leave. He said I was his navigator and only his. I'm still not sure if I deserve this life I have been given but as long as he needs me I'll never leave his side. I couldn't stay Sakura I I need him as much as he needs me." Nami whispered out tears threatening to pour from her face as a huge smile wobbled from happiness. Sakura sat there shocked at the Navigators tears of happiness. Sakura's mind went to Sasuke briefly her love it seemed soo… shallow compared to Nami's for Luffy.

"That's so romantic!" Sakura wanted to shout causing Nami to blush from her words before shaking her head rapidly and hitting the tree with enough strength to shake it slightly causing the Straw Hatted Luffy to fall from it landing on his feet groggly. Nami wanted to laugh as he looked around groggily in a fighting position before she pulled him in for a hug and burying her face into his chest.

"Hmm Nami what's wrong?" Luffy said wide eyed wondering if the navigator was drunk again. Normally public displays of affection were only acceptable when the orange haired beauty was drunk. He silently brushed Nami's hair away from her eyes seeing that she was staring straight up at him.

"Nothing just felt like thanking you idiot. I couldn't have chosen a better person in the crew to get lost with… Well maybe Robin…" Nami giggled at Luffy's happiness then devastation only to laugh and kiss her forehead. A throat clearing made both pirates look towards the pink haired shinobi who had a light blush on her face while making it her priority to not make eye contact with the two.

"Ahem well its getting late and as you all don't have any money I would be willing to offer my house as a place where you both can rest up for tomorrow if you both want." Sakura mumbled as both of the pirates let go of their embrace and walked up to Sakura.

"Awwww thanks Sakura I was afraid we were going to have to camp outside for ." Nami sighed in relief as Luffy pouted and whimpered about camping being manly. The three left the small park and headed to Sakura's house as Sakura acted as a tour guide and Nami the eager tourist. Luffy on the other hand had felt the movement of the Shinobi who had followed Sakura continue to follow them so he had planned to keep his guard up. Planned to….

"And that place over there is an all you can eat restaur!" Sakura spoke before Nami tackled her to the ground comically holding her hands over Sakura's mouth hoping Luffy hadn't heard her looking over to where the pirate was last seen and screamed in horror. Luffy had heard and had already made his way to the restaurant as Nami sprinted to stop him but it was too late. Sakura confused and on the ground got up and followed after the two.

"Oi old man I want 52 orders of the Korean beef!" With a nod of confirmation by the chef behind the counter, Nami grimaced as she fell to her hands in knees in defeat muttering about not having any money. Sakura laughed lightly at Nami's devastation almost wanting to let her know that she would pay for the meal but instead torturing the girl seemed more fun.

"Oi Nami I found a table!" Luffy screamed from across the room causing everyone to stare at him some cowering away from him remembering what had happened earlier today. Nami stood up and walked across the room her head held down in sadness only looking up when she noticed every man in the room staring at her lecherously. A tick quickly formed on her head as she thought of letting loose a thunder cloud in the restaurant but before she could react someone else had a bigger tick mark.

"Stop looking at her you pervs!" Sakura smashed the nearest man in the head causing him to fly across the room and through the wall into the street. Nami looked on in shock as did the other patrons before everyone who had been staring looked down at their food in fear whispering about Sakura being a spitting image of the Hokage. Before Nami had time to question a rubber arm wrapped around her and Sakura bringing them to the table.

"Shishishi Skaura has a temper like u Nami!' Luffy laughed out before Nami smacked him in the head pushing his head against the table til it flattened out some.

"I don't have a temper idiot!" Nami growled before letting go and pushing Luffy farther into the booth and sitting down. Sakura followed suit sitting next to Nami looking between the two it was hard to tell that they were the same people that had caused so much trouble earlier.

"The Hokage better pay for the damage Ms. Haruno last time Naruto went through the window no one helped pay for the damages. Anyway hello folks ur friend in the Strawhat only asked for meat would u like anything else?" A man who was probably the owner asked as Sakura laughed sheepily not wanting to tell Tsunade of yet another property damaged due to her phenomenal chakra control.

"Two sides of veggies some water and some sake please." Nami asked sweetly hoping to play the man to giving the group a discount if not they would use Luffy's go to plan Dine and Dash. Luffy who had fixed his head now looked to the pink haired shinobi.

"Oi Sakura how are you so strong?" Luffy asked tilting his head to the side as Nami added a want to know as well. Sakura went to answer but before she had a chance she heard her name from the entrance of the restaurant as she looked to Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikimaru, Lee, Ino, and Ten Ten walking in and heading towards there booth quickly.

"Sakura are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?" Naruto asked shifting his eyes and scowling at Luffy who looked at him blankly. The other boys minus Choji who was sniffing the air for food were drooling over Nami's hourglass figure and provocative attire.

A tick grew on Nami's face before she tackled Luffy and dragged him under the table much to all the present companies surprise only to come back up moments later with Luffy's cardigan on. Her busty chest barely hidden from view as the cardigan strained to hold them in. Luffy from his part whined slightly at first before giving up and sitting there earning the looks of everyone at the table now. The huge X of a scar took up most of his upper chest while a well-defined pectoral and abdominal muscle finished his chest.

"No Naruto like you idiots everyone was staring at Nami so I had to make an example out of one of them to get them to stop! Now stop staring at them like they are aliens! Oi Ino what the hell!" Sakura screamed as she saw her blonde friend sitting so close to Luffy she was practically in his lap.

"Soo it was Luffy right? I think scars are hot. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight because if you don't you could always stay with me." Ino said seductively as Luffy looked at her blankly silently wondering when the food was going to arrive.

"Oi Blondy I don't know who you think you are but you better back off of Luffy!" Nami growled only for Ino to stick her tongue out at her before both Nami and Sakura jumped at Ino pulling the blonde away from Luffy and getting into a minor cat fight. Naruto and Kiba bumped fists as they watched intently while Choji sat down snacking on chips Hinata sat as well and cried inwardly at Naruto's openly perverted display. Ten Ten and Lee sat next to Luffy who had his head down on the table complaining of death.

"Umm Luffy I was wondering ever since the battle you and Nami have so many unknown jutsus do you mind if I ask where you trained." Ten Ten questioned the teen usually had some idea of the techniques of friendly as well as enemy shinobi but she knew nothing of the two strangers.

"Eh? What's Justsu's?" Luffy questioned having fallen asleep long before Sakura had explained the way their world worked. Nami looked up with angry eyes at Luffy before Ino slapped her while Sakura was pulling at the blonde's hair causing Nami to growl and attack. As for everyone who wasn't the three fighting on the ground they stared at Luffy wide eyed and in shock.

"What do you mean what is Justsu's you know they are how you do your stretching ability how Choji grows and how Kiba becomes a dog!" Naruto exclaimed and gestured to the two ninja's who both used their abilities Choji growing his hand to the size of the table before making it go normal again while Kiba turned into Akumaru who barked from outside as he was too big to be allowed in. Luffy's eyes gained stars as he looked at Kiba in dog form.

"Amazing! How do you do that? Can you teach me? I want to be a dog! Please!" Luffy begged from across the table only for Kiba to revert to his human form.

"It's a justu. No I can't teach you you're too old and it would take too much time. I don't become a dog it's a transformation I can be knocked out of it at any time. God your worse than Naruto." Kiba grimaced but kept his cool after seeing Luffy in battle and taking a blow from him he wasn't exactly looking for a rematch.

"Anyway how can you not know what a Justu is how are u doing that stretchy thing?" Naruto pointed at Luffy only for the Straw hatted man to laugh and pull at his cheek til it was nearly a foot away surprising every one.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy shouted as he let go of his cheek at it went back to normal. Every one looked at him like he was crazy before Hinata spoke her first words since she entered the restaurant.

"Luffy has no active chakra points…" Hinata spoke quietly as her eye veins strained and her Byakugan remained active both Luffy and Nami had no open chakra points even normal citizens had the capabilities to open them and they didn't have half the beastly strength of the man in front of her she questioned his strength before she saw something else unique to Luffy. He had an aura surrounding him a barrier easily missed by her Byakugan if she hadn't been focusing the barrier surrounded his whole body. Hinata looked to Nami again and noticed it around her too but her barrier was much weaker than Luffy's.

"They do possess some strange aura barrier tho it's like nothing I've ever seen before…" Hinata let go of her Byakugan causing the barrier to disappear in her eyes. Lee quikly reached over Ten Ten and punched Luffy in the face causing everyone even the girls to stare in shock.

"Oi what the hell eye brow!" Luffy said as he looked over to Lee who shrank back nervously.

"I'm very sorry Luffy I was only testing the abilities of your barrier… It isn't that stong." Lee stated as Luffy looked puzzled.

"Barrier? Oh you mean my Haki? It's cool watch this! Oi dog guy!" Luffy shouted catching Kiba's attention making him look at Luffy as he did he felt something push his mind into submission and make everything go dark. Kiba fell to the ground only to be caught by Shikamaru who had been observing til now. Naruto's eyes went into rage as he quickly jumped on to the table and made to kick Luffy in the face before Sakura pulled his leg out from under him.

"Oi Naruto don't antagonize Luffy it's called Haki in there world it's like Chakra everyone in their world possesses it but most never awaken it. Those who possess it have tree abilities and only two that can be learned the other is rare and capable of mind domination. Only a few people in their world possess that it's called Haoshoku Haki. Those that are dominated re awaken later with little more than dizziness. Luffy if you wanted to show off your ability you should have hit Ino with it!" Sakura said before sitting down again. Nami stood up as well satisfied that the blonde had learned her lesson and went under the table popping up next to Luffy.

Kiba woke up immediately after everyone minus Shikamaru who had been smoking and Ino who was trying to untie her hair from the chair Nami had tied it to, sat down bickering and talking amongst themselves. Shikamaru approached the table and slammed his fist down to catch everyone's attention.

"Listen up I don't think the implications of what Sakura or Hinata have said has sunk in but these two people aren't from this world! Now obviously Sakura Luffy and Nami know that but before you all sit down and get buddy buddy with each other I'd like to know how you both came to be here?" Shikamaru spoke dangerously his first priority was the village and just because these two seemed alright didn't mean that they didn't have any bad friends coming with them. Nami and Sakura frowned not liking Shikamru's tone while Naruto nodded his head in agreement having grown tired of those two hogging Sakura to themselves.

"We were sucked up by our ocean and were shot into your sky." Luffy said as if it were nothing shugging his shoulders. All the shinobi minus Sakura looked at Luffy with confusion before Nami spoke.

"It's exactly as Luffy said one minute the ocean is normal then it became sooo blue and entrancing and then we started to see your forests and then the water shot up and pulled us down into it. Then when we should have it the water we were in the air falling into the forest like a meteor. I've study all the freak weather occurrences of our world but never had I heard of anything like what we experienced. I wish I could tell you something that would help but I don't know anything about what happened. I don't even know how Luffy and I are going to get home." Nami whispered out the last part as Luffy looked at her with sad eyes before putting his hat on her head. Nami blinked blankly for a moment before smiling and kissing Luffy's cheek causing the Blonde who had untied her hair and sat down to growl.

"That's not good enough what if more of your people start showing up and their not friendly? You all don't use Chakra to preform Justus you merely do it with no signs of exhaustion. Luffy you can incapacitate people by thinking it! What if someone who has that ability comes and uses it to take down an entire village Ino's father had said you had pushed him out of your head without so much as a fight. That tells me that your mind capabilities are by far stronger than his which means you could incapacitate people of his level without trying!" Shikamaru shouted as he looked to Luffy who looked to be thinking for a second before smiling happily.

"If it comes to that I'll just kick their asses back to my world." Luffy said cracking his knuckles causing Shikamru to sigh in defeat and take his seat as well.

"Well then I guess we are counting on you to fight if need be. I just hope you're the only ones to cross." Shikamaru said as he pulled out another cigarette and took a drag thinking about how troublesome the next few days might be on top of the war that was already on the horizon.

"Shishishi don't worry so much Deer guy I will feel them before they reach us. Now let's eat!" Luffy screamed as he and Chouji slammed their cups together as the food had finally arrived digging in immediately. Everyone ate quietly until the guys noticed pieces of food on their plates disappearing at a rapid pace. The girls laughed as the men of the table fought Luffy for their food. Choji and Kiba had grabbed knives while Shikamaru used Naruto as a distraction to keep Luffy from eating his plate Lee sulked as he being closest guy to Luffy who didn't have a knife watched helplessly as his plate remained empty no matter how many times he filled it. Nami, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Hinata talked about Nami's world and what kind of powers she had seen. While Ino helped Luffy steal food from Kiba's plate by pretending to flirt with him. The sake had also reached the table by now and normally the owner wouldn't allow the group of young shinobi to drink but as they were with the two who had caused so much damage to the hospital he really didn't want to upset them.

"Oi everyone if I may a toast to our new friends Luffy and Nami." Sakura said as she lifted her cup everyone else raise their cups as well.

"A toast to our new friend the Shinobi of Konaha!" Nami shouted as they all cheered and downed their cups minus Lee who had been stopped by Ten Ten and handed more water. Luffy stole Lee's sake cup and downed half before giving the rest to Nami. Both smiled at each other before continuing to chat with their new friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi I'm not drunk Kiba I… I'm Naurto Uzimaki and I'm gonna be… be the fucking Hokage you hear me? You see that mountain? I'm gonna be right there! Right by grandma Tsunade and then… and then you will see!... You will all see that I'm awesome! Just you wai…. Who threw up on my shoes?" Naruto whined in a drunken stupor as he was carried off by Akumaru as Kiba rode on the dogs back swaying in the wind.

"Where did they take Naruto? I was going to talk to him finally… You know I love Naruto? He's the best! He's so… so positive… I mean he's had such a bad life and yet he's still so peppy! Where's Ino? I'm gonna ask her how to seduce a guy! Naruto I want your babies!" Hinata screamed out into the night as a mostly sober Shikamaru escorted her home his house was closest so it was only right. He sighed whose idea was it for them to drink? So troublesome.

"Ugh Lee whose idea was it to have me drink all of your sake?... What it was mine? Why did you listen? Lee… Lee… you're not making sense… you and I know I make terrible decisions when I'm drunk like last year on my Birthday… You know I thought you were Neji or I would have never let you do those things to me… Ugh Lee stop crying… what ever happened to your crush on Sakura? I… I miss that… What happened to it? Oh I happened huh? Ooooh well Lee I think it's time to move on… Now which way is it to your house my parent are home and you know how I get when you're on top."Ten Ten slurred seductively as she dragged a very confused Lee back towards his house for another passionate night and awkward morning.

""Fucking Ino does she always have to develop a crush on every guy with dark features and dark hair… wait maybe that's it… Maybe I need black hair… Sasuke… Sai… Luffy… all have black hair! I'm gonna dye my hair and then Ino will fall for me like those bastards… I mean look at Luffy he's got… Hiccup… He' got Nami hanging from his arm and and Sakura following him around laughing at his stupid chop stick face and when he steals my food! He stole my food from my plate and she… Hiccup… She laughs? Ugh and Ino what a… what a slut… Luffy had his shirt off for 10 seconds then like slut justu she's over there… Ugh Ino why won't you love me…. Hiccup wonder if a store is open I'm hungry… Fucking food stealer…" Choji muttered as he stumbled down the road looking for a store still open before heading home.

"Hey Luffy Nami where are you going my house is that way." Sakura pointed in the opposite direction as she looked to Luffy and Nami walking off towards the park they had spent the day. Sakura stumbled slightly before hurrying to catch up to the two grabbing Nami's hand to stop her.

"Sakura ummm… Luffy and I have been talking and we think it wouldn't be the best idea to spend the night at you place. I mean you live with your parents… Don't you think there will be a problem when they wake up to see us in your house?" Nami questioned as she looked at the girl who looked a little hurt but Nami hoped it was just the alchohol.

"Oi Nami we have company." Luffy said as he walked farther out to meet the ANBU member who had landed in front of him.

"As an apology for our earlier transgression I would like to make up for it by allowing you an apartment towards the far east end of the village. Here are the keys to it. I hope this will allow us to move forward and maybe meet tomorrow to answer a few questions thank you... Hokage Tsunade." The ANBU spoke clearly before throwing the keys to Luffy who caught them and looked at them.

"We will think about it thanks!" Luffy laughed before turning to Nami and Sakura and jingling the keys at them. He didn't bother to turn around and see the ANBU rush away to the Hokage . If this is how they would have acted in the beginning they wouldn't have fought at all Luffy thought.

"Well that solves that problem! Oi Sakura you live towards the east can you tell us anything about these apartments." Nami said stealing the keys away from Luffy who pouted slightly. Sakura examined them before smiling happily they were right across the street from her.

"Excellent your right across the street from me! Let's go!" Sakura smiled as she walked torwards her house swaying slightly. Nami and Luffy who had drank at least twice as much as the shinobi were almost sober as they watched the poor pink haired shinobi sway in the wind. Nami walked over to Luffy and whispered something in his ears before the Straw hatted man smiled and dashed towards Sakura who didn't have time to turn around before she was lifted from her feet and on to Luffy's back as he dashed around.

"Ugh Luffy! Too.. Too.. much movement slow.. slow down please!" Sakura screamed out as she wrapped her hands around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shishishishi too late to stop now which way am I going?" Luffy snickered out as Sakura directed him and a jogging Nami back to the apartments. They made it without much difficulty Sakura had threatened to throw up a few times but never had. Luffy put her down as they entered the apartment it was small a one bedroom studio. It kind of reminded Sakura of Naruto's except this place was much much much cleaner. Luffy went straight to the fridge only to see it hadn't been filled and whined in disappointment before saying he had to go to the bathroom. While Nami stripped out of Luffy's cardigan her Bikini top wasn't going to work here people were much too… prudish she would have to buy something more appropriate as to not draw unwanted attention as she had done earlier. She was about to pull off more of her clothes but then noticed she had one too many of an audience.

"Umm Sakura… I really appreciate everything you did today but Luffy and I need some time to settle into this place." Nami said as she looked to the pink shinobi who was blinking heavily and looked confused.

"But I thought you both said you would stay at my place and then you said you would rather stay in a park because of my parents and now we have our own place and you want me to go home? I wanna stay and have a sleep over with you and Luffy." Sakura slurred as she began stripping out of her clothes. Nami's eyes widened it was Vivi all over again she thought. Nami hadnt been so happy when Vivi announced her feelings about Luffy to her but couldnt be mad since no one in the crew had know about Luffy and her's relationship. Nami said she would lend Luffy to her only if she could increase the debt against Vivi. Little did she know Vivi was flat broke and there would be no reward for their actions but Nami got over it and somehow the three of them had developed a Menage a Trios. But then Vivi stayed.. It hurt Luffy and Nami the most but it was her decision and they respected it, their last night together had been desperately passionate trying to wrap up all the emotions they wouldnt be able to express again. Now here Sakura stood heavily drunk but there was some truth in her eyes there was a need a want, Nami breifly considered humoring the girl but stopped knowing that it would only end in pain for Luffy and her again.

She tried to stop the Shinobi but she was very strong and was in her bra and panties in moments. Her bust was bigger than Nami had thought but the main attraction to Sakura was obviously her well-shaped ass. Nami's eyes shadowed in lust briefly bfore shaking it off and looking away as the pink haired shinobi continued to strip. Before Nami could think Sakura stood in front of her naked her pink nipples matched her pink tuft of hair bellow.

"What do you think Nami? I've never had any complaints and Lady Tsunade taught me all about the art of love… Let me stay please… I don't want to be alone any longer… Sasuke why did you leave I… I wanted to be with you… I needed you… I wasn't wasn't good enough…" Sakura said as her head spun and she collapsed with a sob. Nami had caught her before she fell too far but Sakura's skin rubbing her own bare belly wasn't helping. Nami laid Sakura down on the couch and saw that she had already passed out. Nami rubbed the tears off Sakura's face quickly dressed the girl with as little contact and looking as possible.

"That was too close… sweet dreams Sakura." Nami said as she heard the shower turn on in the other room Luffy was showering had it already been a week. Nami stripped out of the rest of her clothes and headed to meet the rubber man in the water. She had a lot of tension to relieve and the rubber man never disappointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside 1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FUCK! Are you serious? Sakura you whore!... You just take and take… Till… Till there's nothing left first Sasuke then Sai then Naruto and now Luffy! Damn you! Pink haired big foreheaded bitch! I'll hate you forever! Its soo fucking cold out here! Ugh I didn't need to follow her ass all the way out here and wait an hour to know she was a slut! Ugh I'm tired of sloppy seconds from that bitch… Im going to be the first to fuck Choji and Shino! Wait no one wants to fuck those two… ugh fuck it I'm going for Luffy anyway and theres nothing forehead bitch or that big breasted witch can do about it!" Ino ranted as she pulled herself out of the bush she had been hiding in and stomped home.

_A/N now i know that was abit OoC towards the end but they were drunk so meh :P anyway hoped u all enjoyed and i wanted to let everyone know I'm looking for a Beta i lost my last one due to lack of updates lol ok so yeah theres that anyway im gonna try and update at least once a week and dont worry this light and fluffy chapter will not be a habit darkness death and maybe smex await ^-^ later_


	4. Alert! Konoha Intruders!

_Bwhahaha Your lord and Master dreadgod had returned with his 3rd chapter in 2 days! god damn im good! (crickets chirp) well fuck you then i though 15,000 words in two days was impressive... lol anyway lets get started with the chapter! Read and Review to get a new chapter sooner if not i think that the next one will be out sometime next week. Thank you and enjoy ^_^_

Alert! The world's greatest genius!

It was late noon when Sakura awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of death threats from a fuming navigator and a pleading captain. Her head pounded as she though back to what happened last night they had gone to the Korean all you can eat and everyone had showed up then… 'Oh god" Sakura grimaced as she remembered many of her drunken antics leading up to her stripping in front of Nami. Sakura was slow to lift herself up hoping that she could leave steathfully without the award apology she knew she needed to give.

"Oi Sakura your finally awake! Just in time Nami is making breakfast! I can't remember the last time I had Nami's cooking!" Luffy said as he attempted to steal another piece of still sizzling meat from the pan Nami was currently using only to earn a slap from a very hot spatula. He winced and pulled back again waiting for an opening.

"It was the last time you had money you idiot! You made me cook you Sea King at 3 oclock in the morning! Sakura why don't you stay for breakfast? You know before you make a run for it. Oh and look what we got while we were shopping for breakfast." Nami's mood switching from rage to sweetness in seconds as she once again slapped Luffy's hand. Sakura looked at both of them and realized the had thrown on clothes that made them look semi sort of normal.

Luffy was wearing a shinobi mesh under shirt that clutched to his muscles with a red and black vest thrown over it. The vest had a kanji that said Pirate on the right breast of it, while his pants had been switched with dark red long shorts that reached passed his calf. He wore black shoes that he didn't look comfortable in. Nami had on an outfit which looked like a cross between her own and lady Tsunade. With her wearing a simple blue blouse that showed off an excess of cleavage while wearing a white mini skirt with black tights underneath that showed off her curves even better than her pants had previously. On her feet she wore high heeled boots that laced up her leg like spider web touching just below her knee. Sakura stared at the two wondering if they knew the definition of normal before shaking her .

"You both look nice… but I think I should go I don't want my parents worrying heh heh…" Sakura giggled nervously as Luffy wore a face of confusion and Nami one of mischief. Sakura went to leave but Nami quickly cut her off standing in front of the door.

"Aw but you were so intent on staying last night. Where did that boldness go?" Nami laughed out evilly as Sakura shrunk into herself remembering briefly that Nami had attempted to stop her but Sakura would have none of it.

"Ok look I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that last night I was really drunk and I'm sorry please I'm not like that normally. I haven't even had… I was just umm…you two umm…" Sakura stumbled on the words as Nami approached her dangerously invading Sakura's space and bringing her lips to Sakura's ear.

"You revealed yourself to me without my consent and for that you paid for our groceries and clothes. Pleasure doing business now eat or go but we need you to come back so you can escort us to the Hokage." Nami spoke happily before patting Sakura's shoulder and heading back to the kitchen pushing Luffy away from the now cooked meat. Sakura stood in shock as she pulled her money pouch out of her pocket and found it empty. She had managed to get everyone to chip in minus the two pirates for dinner last night but now she was falt broke. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment but she quickly shook herself and turned to see the pirates eating on the couch.

"I guess I could eat since I paid for the meal anyway…" Sakura conceded as Luffy snickered loudly, she wasn't sure if the Straw hatted man was sure of what had happened last night but if he did he wasn't showing any signs of it. A normal man would have died from just the thought of having both Nami and Sakura for one night but Luffy wasn't the normal man she guessed. Sakura grabbed a plate and filled it with fairly classy looking foods and started eating as there was no room on the couch.

"Luffy get up Sakura needs to sit down." Nami said through her hand as she chewed on her food. Luffy gave a slight whine before moving from under Nami's evil stare. Sakura giggled slightly as she sat to eat with Nami who ate slowly and courteously compared to Luffy's barbaric and messy eating style. They ate and talked for a while before letting Sakura head home to get cleaned up and changed before she would escort them to the Hokage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Village Entrance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two guards and two hidden ANBU shinobi stood watch for whatever guests they may have to undergo security inspections. It had been a slow day as hardly anyone who wasn't shinobi affiliated travelled anymore since it seemed war would come any day now. That was until a grey haired man in a lab coat walked towards the entance carrying a dead body in hand.

"Oi old man ! I ask that you put the dead body down and submit to questioning on the authority of the Hokage!" The guard screamed at the man walking closer by the sec totally unfazed by the guards words. The old man had spiked grey hair scientific looking glasses and wiring shooting from his back some giving off tiny sparks as the man moved.

"I have need to speak with the person in charge it's a matter of planet wide security." The man stated raising one finger to the guard and watching as his finger let off a bright glow. Both ANBU members appeared to the side of the old man and held there Kunai to his neck. The man stood ignoring the knives at his neck and let the glow in his finger grow brighter til it finally exploded causing a flash that temporarily allowed the old man to escape from the guards and the ANBU and rush into the village.

Kunai and shuriken hurled at him as he barely managed to dodge them aiming his finger at the original direction of them and firing at the Shinobi who had attacked him with a beam. Before continuing his run towards what he knew to be the Hokage's office before he could get any farther he saw a dozen shinobi appear in front of him led by two men. One had a bowl cut and the other had silver hair and 75% of his face hidden by cloth.

"Continue to cause trouble and you won't live long we have prepared ourselves since the last attack on the village." Kakashi spoke with dangerously calm voice, as his hand lit up electrically. The old man pushed his glasses up and frowned.

"I see it appears I am not the first to find civilization. Pity but maybe I can prevent any more harm or at least make preparations and safety protocols. Hatake Kakashi I would ask you allow me to meet with Tsunade. Inform your shinobi I surrender myself and this injured shinobi into your incapable custody in hopes I can have an audience with her as soon as possible." The old man spoke gentle laying the injured female on the ground severe burns almost made it impossible to recognize her. Shinobi quickly grabbed the injured woman and went away with her while Kakashi spoke to the Hokage through mindlink. He and Guy grabbed the old man by the arms and escorted him to Tsunade.

Within minutes they were in the Hokage's office with a number of Shinobi restraining the old man as Tsunade turned her chair to look the man in the eyes. He didn't look menacing minus the wires shooting from his back the still sparked randomly, while his black slacks opened up more towards the bottom giving them a bell look.

"I'm tired of this! First my people get attacked by a rubber man yesterday and now I hear that an old man with wiring shooting out of his back is shooting laser beams? You better have some explanation compared to the foolish Straw hatted boy!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed both of her hands on the table destroying it, if the man was scared he didn't show it.

"Impressive for one of your size but I have seen a man crack a continent in half with his forehead. And you will have little problems with Straw Hat Luffy he isn't antagonistic as long as you don't do anything rash. But if it was only him I wouldn't be here now. This whole world has a much bigger problem as some of the greatest strengths of my world are being forcefully pulled into yours." The man spoke as he appeared to be reading despite not holding anything.

"What do you mean pulled, how is that possible?" Shikaku spoke up from a corner being one of the Hokage's advisors as well as top strategist he was woken from his sleep and brought in as well.

"A temporary warp in our dimension… I have been studying it for the last few days. At first they were mere anomalies such as a light in the dark as if something was watching us. Then yesterday vortexes began appearing in random position absorbing our strong. Needless to say my world is in chaos as the people being taken hold high standings in it. But I fear that this is not as simple as mere chance and dimensional vortex." The Old man spoke continuing to look as if he was reading.

"Yeah because that is simple…" Guy rolled his eyes as everyone in the room looked at him causing him to shrink before the old man continued to talk.

"I fear that someone in your world is controlling the vortex… In the light of vortex I could make out these markings. From my study of your history these are referred to as a summoning Justu." The Old man spoke as he easily freed his hand much to the surprise of the Shinobi in the room and flipped his hand around so his palm was facing up. His palm lit up briefly before a hologram appeared from it showing a close up of the anomaly. All the Shinobi didn't know what to be more shocked about the hologram or that the vortex did indeed have what could be made out as a summoning Justu.

"That's impossible there are no justu that allow for… dimensional transportation!" Tsunade said as if it were ludicruous only before looking at the summoning symbol and the hand writing it resembled.

"Finally starting to see it eh Tsunade? That hand writing is very particular to one person who has wanted the destruction of the leaf for many years now." The Old man said finally focusing his eyes on Tsunade whose eyes widened at the revelation.

"Orochimaru… He made a new justu that defies logic." Tsunade said darkly as she insected the symbol before looking to the Old man with dangerous eyes.

"How could you possible know who Orochimaru is despite only being here for a day?! Who are you? Are you working for the bastard?!" Tsunade raged as she lifted her hand and watched as blue chakra covered it she hadn't tried cutting Straw Hat to pieces maybe this would work on the old man.

"How rude of me… My name is Vegapunk and I have a certain ability that makes information gathering very simple.. But more to the point I wasn't acquainted with this Orochimaru but I did leave a colleague of mine to fight scouts who had been sent to acquire us for him. Sadly for them they couldn't have chosen a worse target. Right now I imagine he's hunting to find Orochimaru's base and set things right although the man should be given a very wide birth he isn't known for his compliance for anyone but the highest level of government." Vegapunk said as he pushed his glasses up again.

"If you have a collegue with you why didn't you just stay with him?" Tsunade asked warily looking to the man who frowned sadily.

"Akainu the fleet admiral of the world government isn't the best travel companion. On a personal level he scares the hell out of me… Or is it that he is a representation of hell… hmm anyway I don't trust him not to kill me if he finds me in the way. Also this isn't his world so he has no qualms with decimating everyone in his wake if it means going home. I fear he might join this Orochimaru if the summoner offers him a way home." Vegapunk said looking to Tsunade who was now thinking.

"This Akainu… What can he do?" Kakashi asked from behind Vegapunk causing the man to wheel himself around. A grave look took Vegapunk as he feared for these poor people and himself.

"He is the avatar of Magma imagine if you would a walking volcano with the capabilities to cover your world in magma and ash… His is by far the most devastating of the powers influx in my world." Vegapunk spoke fearfully remembering watching Akainu rain hell upon the battlefield against Whitebeard.

"Why would you care if he killed us or not we aren't your problem?" Tsunade asked wondering if Vegapunk could possible telling the truth a man made entirely of magma seemed farfetched at best.

"I care because I have grown what some would say is a conscious as of late… I've built weapons and improved vessels for the marines for as long as I could remember but after I had finished creating my Pacifistas did I realize that my weapons weren't being used to protect the peace. They were being used to murder and destroy. I was on an island in secret studying a plant that might prevent the side effects of devil fruit. There I witnessed one of my Pacifistas massacre an entire village to get to one man. The way it happened they were given no warning they just attacked… I… I felt sick… I did not know the people in town but to see their pain… their panic and know it was myself who caused it. I swore on that day that I would atone for my sins in some way. If I can help save you all from destruction I will." Vegapunk stood from the seat breaking all the bonds that had been placed to keep him in check and reached a hand out to Tsunade.

The Hokage looked at the old scientists hand for a moment then to his face. She could see the genuine kindness in his nature and the want to help so she took his hand and shook it. The scientist let out the first smile he had in a long time finally a chance to atone.

"I couldn't say no to help since we have no idea what to expect. Konoha would be indebted to you if you could see us through this trying time." Tsunade said with a smile before waiving for the Shinobi who had surrounded Vegapunk when he had broken through his restraints away. Vegapunk's smile faded as he went into thought for a moment before looking back up to the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade if I could trouble you with one task before our allegiance is cememnted?" Vegapunk asked before turning away from the confused Hokage and looked to the window.

"And that would be?" Tsunade said wearily, the man's body language had totally changed from his happy outlook only moments ago.

"I need you to expel Straw Hat Luffy from the city. He and Akainu have history and the admiral has sworn to execute the boy no matter what. I do not wish him to have multiple reasons to destroy this village." Vegapunk spoke calmly as his eyes searched for Luffy he had felt a presence from their world upon entering the village but hadn't felt it since.

"I shall as soon as he shows up to be questioned in an hour. You could be present if you wish." Tsunade said not really caring what happened to the rubber man.

"You have no need to question him but I would like the chance to talk with him before he goes." Vegapunk said as he thought of a way to get Straw hat to leave with no problems.

"Fine if that's your only request I would like to know everything you know. Starting with any confirmed targets from your world that we should worry about." Tsunade asked walking over to the man as they started to talk about the known disappearance victims. Tsunade's eyes widened with disbelief after hearing what some of them could do before getting worried. If Orochimaru really was recruiting these men and women what real chance did the hidden leaf have to remain standing?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Nami, Luffy, and Sakura ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok you two it's this way" Sakura directed as she lead the two pirates two the Hokage. She could tell both Luffy and Nami were feeling uneasy about the idea since it was only yesterday that they were fighting off shinobi sent to capture them by the Hokage herself. She had tried to lighten the mood by continuing her tour last night but they were both still troubled.

"Oi Sakura!" A familiar orange clad ninja screamed from a roof top as he jumped down in front of Sakura. Both Nami and Luffy looked to the boy with smiles despite his jealous act he had been quite the funny drunk last night. Sakura looked at the boy with distain and flicked him in the head causing the boy to fly back several feet and groan in pain.

"Ouch Naruto that looked like it hurt you need help up?" Luffy asked having walked over to the boy's aid only for Naruto to stand up on his own.

"I'm fine Straw hat I was actually sent by grandma Tsunade to get you guys because she believed Sakura was getting too friendly with you two. She said that she spent the night with you two last night!" Naruto raged as he glared at Luffy angrily only for Luffy to stare blankly back before smiling.

"Oh yeah she did! And she has gotten really friendly she even stayed over for breakfast after last night!" Luffy smiled not understanding what he had just implied as Naruto's fists clenched till they were white. Sakura and Nami both began to correct Luffy but it was too late as Naruto had already turned into multiple clones.

"You know I don't think it was a fair fight last time because everyone was around how about we have a rematch just you and me." Naruto challenged as Luffy blinked rapidly.

"Ok I guess but are they coming too?" Luffy asked pointing to the clones behind Naruto causing all of them to comically fall to the ground before getting up angrily.

"They are me! Now let's go!" Naruto roared as he headed off towards the training ground ignoring Sakura's explanations. He had knew she had something for Luffy the moment they had reached the hospital yesterday but this was ridiculous it had been just a few hours that she had known him. Besides that what about Sakuke?

"Luffy don't go this is pointless!" Nami yelled at the Rubber man who merely laughed and started after the boy.

"Naruto has had a problem with us since we got here if we fight everything will be understood! Don't worry I won't hurt him bad!" Luffy yelled back to Nami as her and Sakura.

"Ugh those idiots! Why is Naruto acting this way we aren't even together! I mean there was that one time but that was forever ago. And plus Luffy and you didn't even do anything. " Sakura raged before looking to Nami with an apologetic. Nami smiled and rubbed Sakura's shoulder reassuringly before heading in the direction that they had been walking.

"Don't worry about it Sakura… Men do stupid things when they are in love like once Luffy stole a whole cart of oranges without even knowing why. Of course I had to pay for those oranges once the owner had caught up but it was the thought that counted. Maybe Naruto is trying to prove himself to you, he obviously still likes you." Nami Laughed out smiling at the stupidly sweet memory before looking to Sakura who had started walking with Nami.

"He doesn't need to prove himself to me… I've watched him since he graduated the shinobi academy… He doesn't have to prove anything to anyone. But what he should do is finally realize that Hinata is head over heels for him and get over me." Sakura said as she thought of the poor quiet girl who had spent the majority of their childhood following Naruto around.

"Ha she was the girl with the grey eyes from last night? Sweet girl. I think her and Naruto would be cute together." Nami spoke sweetly before looking at the mountain in front of them with the faces of the Hokage on it.

"They would, anyway that is where we are going should we wait for Luffy?" Sakura asked as she hoped neither of the boys were getting too hurt from their fight.

"No after him and Naruto have it out I'm sure they will follow us. Plus Luffy isn't particularly knowledgeable and I was planning on doing most of the talking anyway. Let's go." Nami said walking without waiting for Sakura and heading to the Hokage's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto and Luffy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was heading to the training ground that he Sakura and Sasuke had trained in when they were younger. He was busy thinking up strategies against the rubber man since physical damage wouldn't work and his rasegan hadn't worked out either. Maybe he could go Fox Mode and beat the hell out of him then or would that be overkill Naruto thought. Before Naruto could think any further his eyes began to water heavily as his vision blurred.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasped as he attempted to look around hoping it wasn't an Akastuki attack. He had been too preoccupied with Luffy to even think about the possibility of an attack. As Naruto's vision faded he felt a large torrent of wind push the gas away as he saw a big ball of a man expelling air rapidly. As his vision cleared a little more he could see that it was Luffy and he stood in attack mode facing towards a building.

"Naruto get out of here now! I'll hold him off!" Luffy screamed as Naruto was about to question it was answered by a purple liquid dragon shooting at the Straw hatted pirate. Luffy dodged out of the way only for a second head to sprout from the building and shoot at him as well then a third breathed the gas that had incapacitated Naruto briefly.

"No I can help!" Naruto said about to go Fox mode before noticing a huge stocky man with a blue fro that was dressed in drag waving at him from the right. Naruto was too confused and disgusted to react.

"Oh aren't you a cute one? Death Wink!" The man/woman moaned out making Naruto want to throw up before a force knocked him with such force it sent him flying. Luffy heard Naruto grunt and turned to see a face he hadn't seen in two years.

"Iva?! What are you doing here?! Help me with Magellen!" Luffy shouted as he dodged yet another Hydra that had sprouted from the now corroded building as Magellen's demon like features came into view. Ivankov's face looked to Luffy's sorrowfully a tear welling up in his eye as he winked again.

"I'm sorry Straw boy I can't stop myself… Death Wink!" Ivankov screamed as he sent a blast at Luffy that the boy easily dodged. Luffy looked hurt and confused for a moment before jumping out of the way of another Hydra blast.

"Straw Hat Luffy its been awhile… And here I thought I wouldn't see your scrawny ass till they were ready to execute you. I'd like to say I'm happy but this doesn't sit well with me at all." Magellen spoke his body slick with the purple slime that oozed out of him. Luffy hardened his hand with Haki till the onyx color covered his entire fist before activating Second Gear.

"I don't know what your problem is Iva but I can't allow either of you to hurt anyone! Gum Gum Jet Bullet!" Luffy screamed shooting his fist straight into Magellen's face causing the massive man to fall on his back.

"Why you little bastard I'll end you!" Magellen raged as the poison around him started to boil red and a skeletal mass started to form. Luffy prepared to attack Magellen again only to see the man fall to his knees and all the venom returning to him as he held his head in pain.

"Now now now… Temper temper Mr. Magellen… I can't have you destroying the town in a rage. And you Ivankov that was a priority target that you sent flying." A hooded man spoke from behind Luffy as the rubber man turned to meet him. A black rob hid everything but the tip of his green scaly fingers. Luffy took a step forward before the man held up a hand to stop him.

"My name is none of your concerns what you will call me is master. I have travelled a long way to retrieve you Straw Hat and these two speak well of your abilities. Now I'll give you 2 options join my cause and help me bring this world to its knees and I'll send you back or… I'll make you into a puppet like these two and I'll kill you the moment my uses for you are done. You have one minute to decide." The robed man finished not caring which way they chose It would make it easier for him if he remained free willed. Luffy wanted to laugh at the man's choices but kept quiet and stepped forward again.

"My answer is no! Now let go of Iva and Magellen!" Luffy roared as he threw him fist to hit the robed man. The robed man didn't even flinch as the fist stopped inched away from his face. He wanted to smile when he saw the shocked face on Luffy.

Luffy was shocked as his mind told him to stop that he couldn't hit the man in front of him that the man was important. Luffy felt as if an unknown presence had entered his mind telling him what to do while caging him. Luffy sat there in the dark of his mind haking the cage before finally activating his Haoshoku Haki and breaking the cage, freeing him from the man's hold. The man grew confident as he watched Luffy struggle inwardly to strike him as did Ivankov and Magellen but he knew how it would end so he lifted his head to mock the boy. It was when his head was facing Luffy's that he noticed Luffy's arm pouring out steam as he pulled his arm and smashed the man in the face knocking him off footing and to the ground.

"HEEHAA good one Straw Boy! I've been wanting to do that all day!" Ivankov said striking a explicit pose causing Magellen to roll his eyes. The robed man stood up instantly his robe having fallen off his head revealing silver hair and glasses covered in scales.

"Shut it Ivankov! Now submit boy before I scramble your brain and make you a zombie!" The snake man raged by now the man notice the ANBU surrounding the area. He didn't have time for this.

"You know what I don't care there are plenty of others who I could get to join me… Ivankov cover my retreat and make sure no one lives to tell that they saw me. Magellen kill this trash then meet me at the rendezvous point. Civilian casualties are acceptable." The man said as he disappeared causing the ANBU to follow. Ivankov had already seen them though as he winked and kicked down most of them immediately before stabbing his face with needles growing out of his fingers causing his head to grow significantly bigger.

"Come on you candy boys let's see how many of you it takes to satisfy my thirst… HEEHAW! Hell Wink!" Ivankov moaned and screamed playfully he didn't have control over his decisions but he had control over how he did it.

On the ground Magellen let out a frustrated sigh as a Skeletal mass made from poison formed over him. Luffy felt himself stumbling backwards in memory of the unstoppably deadly venom that was the skeleton, he quickly turned and fled trying to lead Magellen out of the village.

"Straw Hat there is no sea to save you now! I will have my vengeance! I will end you pitiful excuse for a life you fucking pirate! Prepare yourself… Venom Demon! Hell's Judgement!" Magellen roared as he rushed after Luffy spewing at anything that got in the way.

To be continued...


	5. Iva's Dance, Magellan's Rampage

Hey your lord and Master DreadGod is back for an update on my birthday :D so i expect birthday wishes! (crickets chirp) awww thats hurtful... lol jk anyway on with the show hope you enjoy ^_^ R&R thank you!

Iva's dance and Magellans Rampage

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sakura and Nami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shinobi and pirate had reached the Hokage's office in a matter of minute both worried slightly other Luffy and Naruto's brawl both wondering why it seemed so close by. As quickly as they passed through the door way they saw a number of shinobi surround Nami. Sakura went to protest but was silenced by Tsunade and an unknown older man walked to them.

"Sakura I'd ask you to step away from the pirate…" Tsunade seethed out as she took another few steps towards Nami before looking the orange haired vixen in the eyes. Nami who had yet to talk wondered if she could possibly escape with a mirage tempo but her thought process ended when Tsunade grabbed and squeezed her hair and yanked her close to the Hokage.

"I was pretty sure that I asked for both of you to come in this morning. So where is Straw Hat Luffy? And where the fuck is Naruto?!" Tsunade screamed at the young pirate who winced in pain at her hair being pulled. Tsunade had anger but more than anything worry if Naruto came to harm or was captured by these unknown forces it would mean terrible things to come.

"Ow Ow Ow Easy on my hair… Luffy and Naruto had a few things they needed to resolve so they went to spar it out. What the hell you give us a place and now you try to rip out my damn hair?" Nami whined as the Hokage's grip only hardened as her eyes went livid and she pulled Nami across the room and towards the Hokage's office before flinging her into the room. The old man followed behind the flung girl while Tsunade stood in front of her apprentice.

"Lady Tsunade I hace been with them the whole time there is no reason for such harsh treatment… I know you and them got off on the wrong foot but they really are good pe…" Sakura was silenced by Tsunade's finger pressing over her lips as the Hokage looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Right now half of the ANBU forces lie dead at the hands of a blue haired freak, while the other half attempt to fight a man made of purple toxin who is being led by that Straw hatted pirate… As of right now I have sent both Guy and Kakashi to confront the threats and no one has seen Naruto. The two pirates you've so easily befriended are unknowns and as of now I want all unknowns under absolute observation. Nami and the Strawhat are considered dangerous till this attack calms down. Question my actions again Sakura and you will be under observation too now stay here and wait for orders…" Tsunade said before walking into her office and shutting the door behind her leaving Sakura to be watched by numerous shinobi.

Inside the room Nami held her head in pain as she looked to the old man who examined her with scientific eyes. She glared at the man and attempted to reach for her Clima- tact but she soon saw the blonde haired shinobi who had thrown her enter then room and decided now wasn't the best time to go on the offensive.

"What are you staring at old man?" Nami growled as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. The old man chuckled before looking out the window and towards the loud crashes in the distance. Tsunade sat at her chair and regretted smashing her table momentarily before eyeing both Nami and Vegapunk with distain; Orochimaru was going to pay for all of this.

"I was looking you over for any damage caused during the crossing it would appear that there are no discernible problems brought about by the anomaly. You're in perfect health as will all the others transporting here… Problematic… Ploblematic…" Vegapunk spoke as he thought to all those who have crossed and wondered if this world could even handle them at half power no less full power.

"Wait you know about the sea pulling us over here?" Nami asked as she stood up glaring at the Hokage who sat staring at the two with anger in her eyes.

"Yes I am known as Vegapunk." Vegapunk said offering the girl a hand.

"Vegapunk? The Vegapunk? The man who built those damn Pacifistas! They caused my crew a lot of problems before!" Nami raged as she pointed at the man who merely chuckled.

"They were designed to hunt capture and kill pirates so it's only right they caused you problems. Anyway now is not the time for that your captain is fighting Vice-Warden Magellan of Impel Down. I read the reports of the jail break two years ago but it isn't clear exactly what happened after the Vice-Warden captured and poisoned your captain. Tell me Cat Burglar how Luffy survived the toxins from Magellan's poison?" Vegapunk spoke looking towards the direction of the melting buildings Magellan was a very dangerous opponent indeed. Nami's eyes filled with alert recounting with what Luffy had told them of his attempt to rescue Ace from the prison and the one person who no matter how hard he fought couldn't beat. Magellan had been the one person that no one of the escapees could bring down and if it hadn't been for the sacrifice of Bon Clay they would have been killed.

"I'm not really sure he didn't really talk about what he did to cure himself he just said he owed a lot to an Iva…" Nami said pondering on why Luffy hadn't been clearer about that part.

"Hmm the other intruder… The Okama Queen Ivankov… Connections to his father meeting in Impel down ability to manipulate hormones… Tsunade I need a laboratory and an assistant… The sooner I get it the sooner I can work on a cure." Vegapunk said turning to the Hokage who was in deep thought.

"If it's a poison I can cure it myself Doctor." Tsunade said eyeing him as the old man's eyes seemed to be reading once again.

"If this was a poison of your world I would trust you to take care of this but ive read through your notes on poisons and known cures…. It doesn't speak of acidic neuroparalytic toxins… A laboratory Tsunade please…" Vegapunk said as the Hokage complied by asking both of them to follow her. Nami bit her lip in worry as another loud crash came from close by she hoped Luffy was alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ivankov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alerts went off all over Konoha as requests for reinforcements against an unknown enemy combatant called most Shinobi to a battlefield of fallen ANBU. Standing over them Ivankov looked down sadly as he went from one to another smashing in their throats to make sure they were dead. He chose to ignore the swarms of Shinobi he could see making a perimeter around him, he was done with killing today. He looked in the direction to where he had seen Luffy lead Magellan and only hoped the boy didn't die.

"Use extreme force I want this man dead!" Guy screamed as multiple shinobi went to confront Ivankov who merely winked and launched them away. Guy scowled and jumped down approaching Ivankov himself this was one of the dimensional intruders they defied the very laws of logic in the ninja world he would have to combat him himself. Ivankov raised an eyebrow to the bowl cut man with thick eye brows and a jumpsuit.

"You there; before now has only been a warm up to what your about to face… I ask you… are you ready to face Konoha's sublime green beast of prey!" Guy roared as he ran in to face Ivankov shrugging off the blasts of air pressure that the blue afroed man winked. Guy kicked at Ivankov aiming at his head only to be shocked when his leg was caught and he was flung into a wall.

"Ooooh you have some spunk don't you my dandy boy! But its wasted on me as you have no chance against me! Now allow me to finish that poor soul over there and then I will leave and no one else will be hurt. Of course if you want to play with me I have a lot of rage that I wouldn't mind letting loose.. HEEHAW!" Ivankov laughed as he moved to kill the last ANBU member but was kicked in the back of the head launching him into a nearby building. Guy stood defiant ready to attack as soon as the man pulled himself out of the building.

"You think I'd let you leave after all this senseless death. My youthfulness is boiling over with rage! Leaf rock-destoying rise!" Guy charged into the rubble hoping to land a hit but felt multiple winks stop his approach before Ivankov grabbed his head and smashed him into the ground.

"So be it dandy boy! I'll show you the power of the Okama Queen! HEEHAW! Huge Head afterimage!" Ivankov raged in reality happy the man stayed if he couldn't kill the bastard that was controlling him might as well kill this man. Ivankov moved his head in rapid succession until there appeared to be three of his heads. Guy jumped up and threw a few hits attempting to hit Ivankov but only met the mocking laughter of the okama.

"Galaxy wink!" Guy felt multiple strong blasts lif him and launch him across the street and into a building while at the same time bringing the building down on top of him. Ivankov walked out from the rubble shaking his gigantic head of the debris; crossing the street he winked away the rubble and grabbed Guy's body by the neck. He lifted him off the ground in an attempt to snap his neck but as he did he felt the man's pulse accelerate through his hand. An eerie green aura poured out of Guy as his skin went red.

"I will kill you! Open eighth gate of wonder!" Guy roared as his eyes went white and he kicked Ivankov away jumping in the air and slamming his foot down on the okama's head. The okama went to hit Guy but the man was already gone moving comparably to Luffy's speed. Guy struck Ivankov a number of times causing a massive crater to be created. Ivankov felt blood fill his Lungs as he was incapable of moving without the shinobi knocking him down.

Ivankov got up from the ground just long enough to stab himself with female hormones transforming to his slimmer more curvaceous ways. As he gained enough speed in his female body to at least form a counter attack as he grabbed Guy and german suplexed him to the ground. Guy felt nothing as his body was in overdrive he quickly pulled himself out of it and slammed his knee into Iva's stomach causing the okama to cough up blood before grabbing Guys head and slammed his head into the ground while constricting his arms arms and legs.

"If this… is all you possess I'm sorry to disappoint but I've fought stronger than you. Hee… HEEHAW! Emporio Onna Hormone!" Ivankov stabbed his fingers into Guy as he held him down causing Guy's transformation to fade immediately and his insides catch fire as he felt his body move and shift in ways they shouldn't be. Ivankov laughed as he saw Guy change in front of him but quickly kicked the man/woman out of the way before stabbing his healing hormones into himself before walking to the dying ANBU and snapping his neck and walking to meet the snake bastard.

"I hope your alive Straw Boy…" Ivankov whispered as he walked down the empty street leading to the exit of the village by now all the shinobi would be focusing on the monumental damages that Magellan was causing. He heard a struggling step behind him and turned to see a slim woman version of Guy gripping his side and stumbling towards him.

"I… I don't know what you did to me… but I'm not feeling so youthful anymore… But this doesn't change the fact that I will stop you." Guy stood up and charged at Ivankov who laughed before punching the woman to the ground and stomping on her ribcage with his high heels.

"You don't stand a chance against me little woman now lay down and play dead or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget… Bye bye dandy girl I don't hope to see you again." Ivankov waved over his shoulder as he walked into the distance with Guy struggling to lift himself. The gates had really done a number on his insides and his form wasn't trained any longer.

"Guy-sensei! I… WHAT… umm what are… are you Guy-sensei? Are you alright?" Lee helped Guy up bewildered by his weak woman self as Neji and Ten-ten checked the ANBU finding them all dead. Neji looked to the Blue afroed woman as he walked away, and got ready to attack him before Guy grabbed his shoulder.

"No Neji! He may not look like it but that man is strong we have to regroup…and plan on how we do this. If we rush him now I'm not sure if we will come back." Guy rasped out hating his weak sounding voice. They watched Ivankov till he disappeared into the horizon before looking for injured and collecting the dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Luffy after running away from Ivankov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come back Strawhat! I've waited too long for my vengeance!" Magellan raged as he chased after Luffy who was pushing people out of the way as he went screaming for everyone to move out of the way. He saw multiple shinobi run past him to stop Magellan despite his protests only to hear blood curdling screams as they went down like flies. Many of the shinobi had taken to stopping the poison from continuing its movement as

He noticed at the corner of his eyes that someone had jumped to join him looking to the silver hair he briefly remembered seeing him watch on as Sakura played mediator yesterday. Luffy pushed yet another person out of the way before the silver haired shinobi was beside him.

"Luffy is it? My names Kakashi; Sakura and Naruto's old teacher you care to tell me who your friend is." Kakashi asked as he and Luffy dodged a blast of poison from Magellen. Luffy went to reply but quickly pulled Kakashi down to the floor to dodge the skeletal arm of the poison monster before running again.

"That's Magellan and he's a pain in the ass, I had to fight him a couple years back after I broke into a prison to save my brother. He's really strong and that poison thing will melt anything it touches! Look out!" Luffy pushed Kakashi while dodging out of the way of poison bullet shot at both of them. Luffy picked up a cart filled with fruit and tossed it at Magellan only to watch as it melted before touching the Behemoth.

"Kakashi we need to get out of town there's too many people to worry about here!" Luffy screamed as he climbed to the top of a slowly melting building and knocked of a water tower in hopes of slowing down Magellan but watched in disappointment as the skeletal beast ripped the water tower apart. As the monster melted away the water tower the water poured over it washing away the poison beast and only leaving Magellan. Luffy jumped down and sent a Haki imbued jet pistol into the Warden's gut making Magellan buckle under the attack. Kakashi readied a Chidori but Luffy stopped him before he got to close as Magellan coated himself in the red toxin again.

"Careful! If you get any of that stuff on you you're done. It's stronger than the purple stuff that I'm immune to." Luffy said as Kakashi gave a quick nod before throwing an explosive kunai at Magellen watching as the Skeletal demon knocked the kunai away and causing an explosion that cost it an arm. Magellan chuckled at the man's attempt to stop his beast before charging at Luffy and Kakashi watching as the two ran away again.

"Quickest way out is a straight away! Get everyone out of the building straight ahead and we will bring him straight through the wall! Your faster I'll hold him off!" Kakashi said watching as Luffy continued to run forward as he turned around to face the monster. Magellan looked irritated as he watched Luffy run off an leave the silver haired man behind.

"Out of my way… My business is with the coward running away." Magellan growled as he let out a deep breath clouding the area in tear gas. Kakashi's eyes burned but he persevered as he summoned multiple clones and ran at Magellan. Magellan laughed a foolish close combat strike wouldn't touch him as his demon easily tore through them only to his surprise they exploded into electricity and sent a shock down to Magellan. Magellan's eyes widened at the pain of the shock but quickly shrugged it off and looked for the perpetrator only to see an empty street. Magellan thinking Kakashi had left continued towards Luffy but was stopped when numerous walls of earth shot up around him.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the ground nearby and waited for Luffy to return so they could take care of the Behemoth knowing that the large walls wouldn't hold long. He looked to the building feeling sorry as he saw it was Yamanaka's flower shop. The village would rebuild quickly so they wouldn't be without home for so long.

Meanwhile~

Luffy had reached the flower shop and quickly ran through the door breathing loudly as he attempted to catch his breath only to hear a squeal behind him before seeing a flash of blonde hair tackle him to the ground. In complete shock Luffy looked up to see Ino straddling his chest smiling down at him.

"Oh Luffy I hadn't expected you to come over after you seemed to deny my request last night… But now I know it was just to keep that orange haired witch from getting upset. I understand completely and I don't mind being the side girl as long as I get to have some fun too." Ino winked as she looked down to a completely shocked Luffy who seemed lost. Ino smiled down taking the silence for inexperience it wasn't the first time a guy had been drawn to her with silent want.

"Hehe you can't even think of anything to say your sooo… innocent yet you look so tough I mean watching you knock away Kiba and Naruto the other day was… hot. So let's say I close up shop and then we go up to my room for some fun huh?" Ino winked heading to the door and locking it before looking up and seeing Kakashi standing by a mountain that was slowly melting away. Ino pondered on it momentarily but knew whatever it was Kakashi could handle it as she turned to Luffy who had gotten up and headed to the door.

"We have to go Ino! Magellan is coming I need to clear this area so we have a clear line to get him out of the village." Luffy said as he unlocked the door and grabbed Ino by the hand pulling the girl out the door who was confused about what Luffy meant by clear line before it hit her and she began fighting.

"Wait no no no there has to be another way! You can't mean my family's flower shop is going to get destroyed! Please Luffy I've lived there my whole life you can't destroy my home! Maybe I can help!" Ino cried as she ran towards the mountain with Luffy protesting behind her. Kakashi watched with mild worry as Ino appeared on the battlefield with Luffy.

"Ino this isn't the place for you this guy is an S level target I need you to go and…" Kakashi was cut off as the mountain erupted with red poison and Magellan pulled himself out of the top. Ino's eyes widened in horror at the behemoth never had she seen such a man.

"No! I'm… I'm gonna help I won't let him destroy my home!" Ino yelled towards Kakashi only to have a piece of earth thrown at her by Magellan and to be blocked by Luffy. Ino came up with a plan using her mind control justu to stop him and allow Kakashi and Luffy enough time to beat him.

"Luffy I need you to carry me!" Ino yelled only to earn a questionable face from the Strawhatted man who dodged poisonous bullets without looking before grabbing Ino and lifting her up. Kakashi knew what Ino had planned so he attempted to distract the behemoth using multiple clones and multiple explosive Kunai.

"Ok now what?" Luffy questioned as he held Ino bridal style and watched her do multiple hand signs before falling limp in Luffy's arms. He was briefly worried as he thought maybe she had gotten hit but then watched as Magellan stopped moving and held his head.

"More than two presences in this mind ugh can't hold for long… I see the monster and… Kabuto! I see Kabuto's presence! The monsters presence is sealed behind a gate with a seal on it a summoning seal… I can't stop this guy without stopping Kabuto first." Magellan spoke in Ino's voice causing Luffy to double take between her and Magellan. Multiple orange flashes landed by Luffy as Naruto and his clones looked to Magellan.

"Hmm so Kabuto is involved in this huh? I had thought it was Orochimaru pulling the strings." Kakashi said as he readied a chidori and Multiple Naruto's made rasengans. Luffy looked between the two and was about to tell them to stop before Magellan let down his barrier of poison before grinning. Magellan under Ino's possession stood straight up.

"Ok! Naruto. Kakashi I can give you a few seconds you have to be quick… His ability to make the coat of poison is fast so attack!" Ino/Magellan screamed as Ino transported into her own body as Kakashi and Naruto struck Magellan with their attacks, causing Magellan to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground. Wounds covered his body as Magellan growled and stood up Roaring loudly causing Naruto and the awakened Ino to panic slightly.

"You have no idea what you have just done girl! I had planned to just tear Straw hat and the snake man into pieces but now that my mind has been invaded for a second time you'll die slowly…" Magellan growled as a Hydra shot towards Luffy who was still carrying Ino. Luffy quickly dodged out of the way and threw her to one of the random Naruto clones who looked shocked as the blonde barreled towards them."

"Naruto catch!" Luffy screamed as the two cloned caught her while dodging more poison Ino was fuming at Luffy but was quickly taken away by the clones to get to safety.

"Damn He took five rasengans and a chidori at the same time and he doesn't even slow down. We need to take him out with something bigger!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones dodge numerous poison bubbles, Kakshi thought for a second before touching over his eye and smirking.

"Hmm I have an idea, Naruto Luffy buy me some time." Kakashi yelled to Luffy and Naruto as he held his eye. Luffy nodded as he lifted up broken rocks and flung them at Magellan only for them to melt in his presence. Naruto launched multiple explosive kunai at Magellan only for them to be swiped away by poison.

"Buy you some time silver hair? I will not be held back any longer and you will die with Straw hat since you're so persistent on stopping me! Vemon Flood! Drown in poison!" Magellan screamed as the skeletal demon of his construct opened its mouth and sprayed a massive wave that neither Luffy or Akashi could dodge in time.

"Big ball RASEGAN!" Naruto screamed as he and several other clones of his launched four massive rasengans at the flood of poison. The rasengans pressed against the wave holding it back as Luffy took the chance to climb a building and jump high into the air. Luffy pumped up both of his hands and imbued both of them in Haki as steam poured off him, fire erupted from his fists.

"This better give you enough time Kakashi… Damn this is going to hurt like hell! Gumo Gumo no Vulcan Hammer!" Luffy roared as he locked both hands and threw them behind his head and brought it down he had hoped they would make it to the forest before he was forced to fight Magellan. Naruto looked up with shocked eyes as Luffy brought down an inferno of blazing fists from above. He had heard from Tsunade that he was capable of fire but not of this magnitude.

Magellan scowled as he saw the flaming fists decending over him knowing he wouldn't have time to get away. He shot the Venom demon up to meet Luffy's fists he may have survived his normal poison but there was no way he would survive Kenjite. The acidic poison would melt his hands and make him wish he was dead before this was over. The fist's connected with Magellan smashing through the venom demon and making a massive crater that burned in an inferno. Luffy cried out from the air as his hands retracted immediately in excruciating pain as his whole body erupted in pain. Magellan raised himself from the ground as his body ached…He hadn't been hit that hard since the level six inmates had gotten loose as he felt burns all over his body form quickly.

"Kamui." Kakashi spoke causing Magellan to look to his left and see the silver haired shinobi clutching at his eye before looking to him. Magellan was about to raise another venom demon before he felt his world invert and twist till her was no longer in front of anyone. Surrounded by darkness he searched for his enemies before screaming in rage.

Kakashi felt his vision blur slightly at the transference of the behemoth but was more or less ok. He took a few steps and watched as multiple Narutos jumped to catch Luffy before he hit the ground. He felt his vision go red as his eyes burned something was wrong Magellan was somehow hurting him from the other dimension as he toppled to the ground.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Ino screamed as she went to examine the nin only to see his eye was bleeding bad. His eye looked like several blood vessels had popped at once, as the whole eye ball was a very dark red. Ino ran a healing hand over his head but after nothing she had did worked she decided it was better to take both him and a screaming Luffy to the Hokage.

"Naruto we have to go now! Grab Luffy!" Ino screamed as she fireman carried Kakashi over her shoulder and sprinted towards the Hokage's office. As Naruto and her crossed the village they looked down to see all the damage Magellan had caused. Building's still crumpled as the poison dissolved them, many shinobi as well as just normal citizens rushed to stop the toxins from spreading any farther. Everyone who had come in contact with the beast was dead.

They reached the office in minutes as Luffy continued to scream in pain clawing at his reddening arms. This pain… it felt like the time he had fought Magellan the first time but ten times worse. Nami burst through the door followed by Sakura, Tsunade, and Vegapunk. Nami ran her hand across Luffy's face but was pulled off by Vegapunk who knocked Luffy off of Naruto and pulled Kakashi onto the ground off of Ino.

"Do none of you know of contagion? From what I hear you are a medical Shinobi yes Yamanaka Ino? Foolish girl… All four of you are infected. Luckily I was able to create enough vaccine for ten." Vegapunk said injecting Ino, Nami, Naruto and Luffy before looking to Kakashi it was difficult to see if he was truly infected since the poison was leaking out of his eye without any effect. Luffy wasn't screaming anymore but his breathing was rapid as Nami bent over him and kissed him softly.

"You alright captain?" Nami asked as she rubbed his cheek smiling as Luffy raised his shaky arm up to run his hand through Nami's hair.

"A lot better now… I want food… meat with meat on top of meat…" Luffy mumbled as he passed out with a happy smile on his face. Nami continued to rub his cheek before Looking to the rest of the group who had surrounded Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi's eye leaked Magellan's poison without affecting the shinobi like the poison should.

"Hmmm… Tsunade anything I should know about this specimen?" Vegapunk asked as his hand moved over the shinobi's head and dropped out a simple snail that crawled into the man's head. Everyone attempted but it was too late as the shell fell off and Kakashi groaned loudly as his eyes shot open.

"What the hell are you doing Vegapunk!" Tsunade screamed as the scientist merely closed his eyes before opening them again now a black opaque color. Kakashi seemed pained as Vegapunk held the connection despite the complaints he was receiving around him.

"Interesting by capturing Magellan in a parallel dimension he seems to have some sort of control over the Vice-wardens devil fruit… His eye grants him unique control over it." Vegapunk said before the snail removed itself from Kakashi and crawled back up Vegapunk's hand.

"How did you?..." Tsunade asked.

"I too have a devil fruit it allows me to absorb knowledge from anything. The snails act as my informants. In my world snail's act as a way of communicating from far distances as well as video surveillance in a way I have access to all of them." Vegapunk spoke before standing up and heading back to the Hokage's office.

"I hate that man…" Tsunade said as she followed him back into the office leaving Naruto, Ino and Sakura to take Kakashi to the hospital while warning him to tell all the nurses about his current condition. Tsunade stopped before she reached the door and looked back to the two pirates.

"I'm sorry Nami for my actions earlier but I still need the both of you as well as Mr. Genius under observation so I would ask that you both return to your given apartment and not leave until I send for an escort." Tsunade said before heading back to her office. Nami frowned but accepted their position in the village and lifted Luffy to his feet and started to head back to their apartment. She wished they were home.


End file.
